


Dawn until dusk

by yeahwrite



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Diplomacy, F/F, Fluff, Intimidating Animals, Minor Injuries, Miscommunication, Wayhaven Week, implied innuendo, mission, post book two, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: Detective Josie Lin and Agent Farah Hauville, were originally supposed to get to meet in the morning. But unfortunately, it didn't quite work out that way, as unexpected events sprung up instead.
Relationships: Detective/Farah Hauville, Female Detective/Farah Hauville
Kudos: 8





	Dawn until dusk

**Author's Note:**

> A late entry to Wayhaven week day 1 for Dawn/Dusk.
> 
> This is set post book two as Farah and the Detective are in a relationship already, but there is no more concrete set time than that.

The golden light of dawn, that basked over Wayhaven in the early morning, could be described as nothing short of beautiful.

But, the sound of an alarm blaring, was as unpleasant as ever, as it woke up Josie from her sleep.

A deep grumble, followed by a secondary groan, before hitting it off and starting to stretch herself upwards, bedhead quite a sight to behold, where there but anyone there to see it.

And so, the detective started getting ready for the day, giving her head a shake.

It was during this, that her phone pinged, prompting her to swipe it up to see what for.

And Josie smiled brightly, as the text then came in.

“hey babe! Look forward to seeing you today!”

* * *

Farah smiled brightly, as the text reply then came in from Josie.

She’d swung her feet down, propelling herself up from her bizarre sitting position and started to go to meet up with her. Excitement growing and buzzing and fluttering away inside of her.

Fingers already hurriedly typing.

“Farah!”

Only for a certain teammate to suddenly call her name, from elsewhere in the warehouse.

* * *

She had been a little disappointed by the message. She’s hoped to get to see Farah, knew as always she could help make this dull task so much brighter and…but…she was busy.

Josie would be optimistic about this though!

Busy for now, just meant she would see her later! Even if now would be better.

Meanwhile, as the day went on to late afternoon, another piece of mind-numbing paperwork finished, to be filed away. Detective Lin, getting prepared to work her way through the next one.

She noticed first, out of the corner of her eye, Morgan suddenly looking up shortly, from the darkest corner in the room that she had positioned her in. Frown deepening, brow furrowing, eyes narrowing.

Josie’s own eyebrow tilted upwards, just about to ask about the reaction.

Only for her to then herself, hear the sound of a commotion in the station.

Causing instead, the paper work to be placed down and for her to make her way through to see what was going on in there.

It didn’t take long.

Tina and a woman Josie…didn’t actually recognise she realised, were hurriedly talking. The stranger looking the picture of distressed.

“What’s the matter here?” She asked, very concerned about that .

“Mrs Jenkins’ cat has just gone missing.”

“Muffin never leaves the house. Always a house cat. My husband thinks our neighbour ate our poor baby!”

A poker face was hard to keep, in that exact moment, as the Detective had to bite down on her tongue.

“I don’t think so, but I’m still worried! How is Muffin supposed to know what to do out there? Something bad could happen any moment! It could already have!”

The woman sniffed then, just a regular distressed reaction…although, her eyes widened then, as she did, for just a fraction of a second, before she looked away quickly, apparently trying to hide that part of the reaction.

Josie noticed. She very much noticed and stored that away, as a flicker of an expression passed through her face.

But all the same, a hand was offered. Right along with a promise.

“It’ll be okay. We’ll find Muffin, I promise.” Was said softly, kindly.

Then, came the moment that the other woman had walked away with Tina.

“I’m not looking for some _cat_.” Morgan snidely objected.

* * *

“Hey! Having to go on a case with Morgan, so I won’t be at the station right now. Sorry! I’ll see you later though!”

Farah paused on her speedy way to the station at last, at this text. Slowing quite quickly to a disappointed halt at this.

But not for too long. Very quickly perking right back up, as she figured, this text had just been sent! Yeah! So, she could totally race her way there even faster and catch up with them both!

Definitely fast enough to do that. She’d very nearly bet, in her opinion, despite what Morgan said – and totally would next time – a sports car last time she’d raced, this would be easy!

But, just as she started to pick up in speed again, ready to get there- her phone started ringing.

And a check at the caller ID, in bright optimistic hope …only, for a cruel dashing of that. Ava. She was being called back. This was definitely, totally being called back.

A long, long groan and an exaggerated eyeroll.

There was a consideration if, well, did Farah really need to pick it up, the call? She meant, Ava could always be convinced, that she just hadn’t seen it right?!

Sorry. She was just so busy, with the super serious mission to keep the detective totally safe, that in the line of this valorous duty she had missed the phone call. So, really, it was a good thing she had. Just showed her dedication to her line of work.

Ava should give her a star for that! Not trouble!

…But Ava wouldn’t. Never knew how to relax or chill about anything! She would definitely make her do something boring to make up for it.

Ugh.

_Ugh._

_Uggghhh!_

Crap!

* * *

You know, Josie couldn’t say that animal catching or even animals at all were exactly her speciality. She’d never even owned any sea monkeys as a kid, never mind wrangled a cat!

But, asking for sightings, a discovered old toy and the company of a vampire with super senses all came nicely together to where they are now.

The white cat with a blue collar sat, high above them both, perched on a tree branch, which really, it did not look like that cat had any idea how to not be on that branch anymore. And was very, very angry about that.

Hissing at them, like it personally wanted to murder them, but everyone they knew and loved, then bring them back from the dead, to murder again.

An idea occurred in the human’s mind.

“Hey, do pheromones work on cats?”

“No.”

Well, there went that idea.

Josie started to walk around that tree, still peering upwards, as she tried to figure out how to actually progress from here.

Morgan made no move whatsoever from where she had chosen to stand.

“And I can’t suggest shaking it, because…we don’t want a flat cat.”

“It would get it down.” An uncaring shrug.

“I’m starting to get the impression, that somebody here doesn’t like cats.” Was teased in return.

A very long smile started to form on Morgan’s face, that serving as the only warning for the exact kind of comment that was about to come out of her mouth next. Down to the specific innuendo.

“I _definitely_ like p-“

And it was.

“Can’t make me squirm Morgan.” A smirk and a shake of the head at the teammate.

“I’ve become immune.”

There was a long, pronounced pause.

“You do know that one was just too easy. You can’t hand it to me like that.”

“Maybe. Are you going to use it?” A challenging dare of an expression, briefly shot at the other woman.

“Are you going to use it?”

“Nah. Not when you’re asking me to.”

“Then my masterplan has worked.” A chuckle.

“Besides, you talk the talk and yet I’ve not heard of you going on a single date with anybody.” The barb was a light-hearted.

Morgan’s mouth opened again, but the conversation did not get to continue any further than that, as a screech like nails raking against chalkboard abruptly filled the air. Causing Morgan to flinch harshly, teeth gritting sharp shoulders hiking up and turning away.

“Morgan!”

“Just shut that thing up!”

The “thing” was almost slipping out of the tree, only just righting itself and quieting once more, as Josie felt her heart clench tight in her chest for her teammate and the animal both.

This put everything on even more of a rush.

No more time for evaluating or any sort of caution. She was just going to have to do it.

But at the same time, yeah, she was not going to be able to just climb that. The last time she had…had been during her…well…unfortunate, teenage years, filled with skills that with some were more forcibly forgotten than others.

…Maybe-?

“Do you think you could give me a boost?”

If she was just thrown up high enough and given some speed-

“What?”

* * *

“Me?! Come on Ava! Can’t you ask Nat or something? She’d thank you for it.” She pleaded to Ava on the phone.

But it was futile.

“Nat is already there. You’re to go give her some back-up.”

“It’s negotiation!” Farah threw out her hand wide, flinging part of her scarf in the process too.

“She’s probably already done it then!”

“I’ve not heard anything from her to indicate that she has.”

“Well, yeah, because she probably tried and her phone blew up or something. It could sense her dislike of it.”

“ _Farah._ ” Somehow, Ava’s voice became even more so-serious-grouchy-stern and she could just hear, her brow furrowing and tensing even more up.

“But I was gonna-“

“Morgan is already with the detective. You have your orders and you are to go and follow through with them.”

Another groan.

* * *

For a moment, Josie slipped, a balance lost, starting to keel on backwards to what would be an unpleasant fall.

And Morgan twitched down below, muscles tightening, of someone preparing to potentially have to move very quickly.

Before the detective regained her balance, not even reacting much to the danger she had just been in, beyond a brief sound.

Tension in muscles relaxed once more down below.

And the detective edged closer and closer, trying to get to that cat. Starting to reach an arm out, wondering just how much being able to get a read on people could translate into animals here.

“Hey little guy.” Shuffle. “I’m here to help. I know,” Shuffle. “-you thought hey, you’d go on a great journey, get an amazing view, only to now be having kittens as you realise that-“

A sudden flash of claws. Cardigan ripped and trickles of red, oozing from light brown skin, which stung something fierce.

“You little fucker!” Blurted out.

A snort of agreement drifted up from downwards.

* * *

By the time Farah arrived, she had to let out a whistle at the roaring argument that was going on, with the two supernaturals.

Natkins having positioned herself between them both, attempting a placating gesture.

“I’m sure this is all a misunderstanding, Mr Jenkins.” She explained patiently.

“Perhaps Muffin escaped from an open window?”

“Muffin would never leave the house! I know she had something to do with it! You’ve been eyeing up my cat since we got here!”

_“Because cats are cute!”_

Came the most aggressive, angry declaration of cuteness that Farah had ever heard in her life.

Nat did not wince, but Farah knew as she peeked in that the woman was having to try not to here.

“I dunno Natkins. Sounds like we have a conspiracy baking over here. She finally chimed in.

“See! She agrees with me! You ate Muffin and I know it!” The man tried to surge forwards, only to be blocked from moving further by the fact Nat was still standing in front of him.

Okay, so, see, that was definitely not actually what Farah thought she had been saying, when she had spoken up.

Nat gave Farah a _look_.

“Farah is just teasing, I promise. Aren’t you Farah?”

Farah smiled brightly back.

“Nah. Don’t worry. I’m sure the odds are less than a bakers dozen.”

What actually was a bakers dozen in number? She’d heard Haley say the phrase, but she’d been with Josie then and had forgot to ask when they chatted about other stuff.

Was it like a regular dozen? More? Less? She personally hoped more, for this context.

“I smelled the barbeque and I know your lot hunts!”

“Game with a license, not _house pets!_ And that was _pork_ not _cat!_ ”

“Why don’t we check for any packages? Do our research to solve this.” Nat then proposed, trying to speak again before the argument could escalate further. Giving both of the others a warm smile.

They paused. No more arguing at least for that second, choosing to listen instead to the offer.

“We can see for certain it was pork then. I’m certain Muffin is fine Mr Jenkins.” A reassuring nod was given to the man.

“While we look around here, Farah can go find them-”

A _please_ look, directed at the younger agent.

“-and bring them home safe and sound. Then everybody gets to breath a sigh of relief. How does that sound?”

* * *

The cat, had continued to act like mortal peril was closing in, even after being brought down from the tree.

Scratching and clawing and hissing and yowling at her, gaining more and more progress in ripping at her skin. Entirely resistant to any attempts to get it to calm down and stop.

That lasted, until after the who knew how many scratch or ear splitting yowl, Morgan had grabbed the cat herself, lips curling up angrily as a rumbling sound came from her throat…and given it a _look_ , that had the cat shrinking in her grasp.

Very eager to get back to and settle in the arms of the detective after that. Not that the detective was so pleased, willing to take it she was, but that cat received some very creative insults in that journey.

And then, a familiar face came into view.

As a sprinting blur of searching motion slowed to a stop. Two expressions lighting up at once. Very surprised at seeing the other, not having expected to cross paths during what they thought was in an independent search, but very glad they had.

“Ooh, yay!”

“Hey!” Was called out and Josie blew a happy kiss over the best she could, with her arms currently full.

Farah snatched up in the air, caught it and then brought her hand to her lips. Where she made very, very loud kissing noises, before blowing that back with a wink.

Josie couldn’t help but giggle as she ducked her head as if to catch it, delighting in everything about Farah being here at last, which made Farah brighten up all the more. She looked so beautiful when she was happy and her laugh was such an amazing sound to hear. Hotter than anything else.

Although…she did notice, that she smelled even stronger than usual, right now.

A vague disgusted noise sounded from behind Josie.

“Aww man, if I’d known you were looking for them too, we could have totally teamed up!” Farah quickly closed the remaining gap between them.

“But you know what this means now? Another mission accomplished for Unit Bravo!” Farah called out, with an enthusiastic punch into the air.

“Hmm…well, I just don’t know...I don’t think you got thrown up a tree?” Josie teased.

“Well yeah, you’re with Unit Bravo so since you got thrown up a tree, we get the win by proxy.”

Josie’s smile turned that bit sweeter, brow furrowing just that bit.

“Obviously! There’s nothing that can be done about that.” She then agreed with a sort of flick of the head.

“It’s just the law Josie.” Farah assented with a nod.

“Wait,” Farah then got, as she caught the handed to her in a silver platter hint of a cool story.

“Thrown up a tree?”

“Well…not exactly _thrown_. More tossed. Morgan had to give me a boost.”

“Hey to you too.” Morgan at last spoke up at her name being mentioned.

“Oh hi Morgan!” Was briefly said, not much attention given, as it was caught by something else. Now the gap was properly closed.

The delicious smell was really strong now and this time she actually could see the tears in the cardigan.

And the red through it.

Concern.

Josie caught the look.

“Muffin here, wanted nothing but murder and did try very hard to deliver it.”

Farah frowned at the culprit cat then.

“Well, what was that all about then? She was trying to rescue you!”

Muffin remained mute.

“Oh, I see how it is. Give me the silent treatment and hope I get over it?”

Muffin’s nose twitched as the cat fidgeted in Josie’s arms at the scrutiny.

“Is that a trace of guilt I see? A hint of remorse? Of sorrow? Of-”

Another shuffle.

“Yeah, you know what I mean. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Josie was amused watching this, but at the same time a bit confused as it went on, on whether or not the talking was actually serious or not.

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Farah then sweetly offered, putting on a far too charming expression.

The offer tickled and taking up on the offer tickled even more. It very much tickled and Farah definitely took cruel advantage of realising that each peck of a kiss was making Josie ticklish.

While also avoiding making the cat be dropped.

Morgan was, meanwhile, very much not enjoying being here as this went on, at this sappiness she was currently having to bear witness to. Ugh.

* * *

“Also,” Was started conspiratorially, as the three plus a cat, made their way down the street.

On their way to meet up with Nat and return one cat to it’s owner.

“You definitely have to let me be the one to toss you next time.”

“You wouldn’t manage.” Morgan was the one who replied.

“Yes I could! I could definitely throw you Josie!”

The rest of the way to meet up with Nat didn’t take too long to go. Farah and Josie chatting away as they went about this, that and the next thing

It was much more civil over there than when Farah had last been. Nat was still talking, able to have stepped away from being a physical barrier - and the other two had fallen quiet. Respectfully listening to what she had to see.

Some sort of packet in her hand that she was earnestly gesturing to, Josie noticed and very much wondered the context of.

There was a palpable air of relief and delight at people showing up with Muffin at last. A sincere thank you from Nat, echoed by the relief of the owner and the neighbour.

And the trade-off went very smoothly.

The man happily went inside with his cat, praising and saying thanks you all around, until the door was shut and he could be heard no longer.

At which point, Nat looked at the rest of those still present.

“You’re bleeding.” This time, it was Nat’s turn for a small, concerned frown to form on her face.

“Just some scratches, don’t worry about it. Hazard of the job. Sometimes you get your ass handed to you by a cat.” Josie folded her arms and gave a shrug.

“Was it Muffin?”

“Angriest Muffin I’ve ever met, yeah.”

“Have you had your tetanus shot?”

Josie actually wasn’t sure for a moment.

“Probably? Definitely when I was a teenager, I think?”

“You should definitely go a booster shot at the hospital then, just in case.”

Josie balked.

“The hospital? It’s a scratch!”

“I know, but puncture wounds can become serious. It’s just a precaution against cat scratch disease.”

“Nat, I get it, but I’m not fragile or bourgeois enough to go to a hospital over a cat scratch. It’ll be fine.” Her expression was even more bewildered. The concern was nice, but she really did not get the big deal.

“She doesn’t have to go.” Morgan interrupted, cutting Nat off as she opened her mouth again.

“Her arms she doesn’t have to do anything with it.”

“I know that. Of course she doesn’t!” Nat quickly hurried to clarify there then.

“All I was saying, is you could get sick Josie and none of us want that.” She continued worriedly.

“Then she doesn’t get to whine about it. You warned her.” Morgan rebuked with a shrug.

Nat did not look placated by this argument.

“Come on Natkins, it’s not like her arm’s going to fall off. And if it does, I promise to catch it!” A saluting gesture from Farah.

This was also apparently the wrong thing to say here.

“I’m not going to force you to go. Morgan’s correct, it’s your choice, you don’t have to. It’s just what I would…recommend.”

There was an uncomfortable shuffle.

Josie sighed. She wasn’t stubborn enough to push this any further, especially at the cost of Nat’s clear unhappiness.

A battle was definitely looking like it would have to be picked. Human she might be, but she wasn’t going to die of a horrific disease at some scratches.

But that battle wasn’t going to be this conversation.

“I have to get back to the station, but I’ll wash it out when I do. Verda should have something.” She offered up instead.

And watched as Nat visibly eased in response. A nod.

“Yes, if he has disinfectant, then that would be much better.”

“Or I could still kiss it better.” Farah piped up again, leaning in closer, a motion matched by Josie.

Only to whip her head around so fast to look at Morgan, that Josie’s nose had been a very near collision miss.

“Hey! If you’re going back to the station - Morgan! Swapsies?!”

* * *

Swapsies had been accepted and Farah happily linked arms with Josie, for that comfortable intimacy that felt like one of the most natural things in the world, before the two started to head back to the station.

And dusk was starting to get its grip on the town by the time that it had. The sky turning a dusky grey, shadows starting to grow larger.

Farah’s eyes glanced down at the arms, a lingering delicious smell from them still wafting upwards.

“Eyeing me up?”

“No! Unless you want me to be.” An eyebrow waggle.

“Just thinking about how your body can’t even fix that.” She admitted lightly.

The scratches barely broke the skin really. If it were Farah, they would be gone almost before she had even realised they were there, never mind anything like having to go wash them out.

“It’s so _tiny_ , like if a big scratch had a baby, but Nat freaked out. It’s not serious though right?”

“Well, first as far as maulings from a very angry cat go, no it is not. Tis but a flesh wound. I promise.”

“I’m not worried, I was just curious. Also, if your arm did fall off, because your puny mortal body can’t take it Ava and Nat wouldn’t let me hear the end of it!”

“And that of course, would be the actual problem with the situation.”

“Yeah! I mean crap, we could reattach your arm but that? That would be forever!”

“You could reattach my arm?!”

Another difference, was found out between humans and vampires that day. Apparently it was much easier for one than the other, to just put a limb back on.

Farah also found that weird. Humans really couldn’t fix that, if you just put it back in place?!

“Really? You can’t just…put everything back in place?”

“No, we can’t.”

“Then what are you supposed to do?”

“Just…not have an arm, I guess? Or get a prosthetic. Have…you never seen that before?”

“No I have! Yeah! But I thought that maybe they were, like…born without one? Or…I dunno, they lost it. Like they couldn’t get it back to stick on, or a bear ate it or you know what I mean, right?”

The conversation remained on that for a bit longer.

Before circling into something else. That of blood.

“I guess even _cats_ are after my blood. The cuisine of Josie. Comes in B positive.” A voice thick with snark, as she shook her the head. Then she leaned in closer to Farah.

“I can _definitely_ be positive.” Farah joked as she happily adjusted, tucking her head under Josie’s chin for at least a moment. Taking her in. Every little bit of her. From the warmth radiating off of her even through the layers, to the reassuring sound of the heart thrumming in her chest, to the scent that belonged to her and only her.

It all feeling so much more, than any and every of the other sensations around her.

She looked upwards though, eyes on that amazing face, trailing over every detail.

She was so beautiful. Especially at ease, happy like this – and happy with her. It was enough to make her break out into a big smile.

“At least a _cat-astrophe_ was avoided.” Farah went on, with a small nudge and breaking into a large grin.

“Yes! No _cat-aclysm_ today!” A laugh, as those eyes, turned immeasurably warm, as they gazed down at the woman that was loved so, so much more than even with all her words she could never say.

And so a more tactile, very favourable, comfortable, natural method of communication, was used instead.

A lean in for a kiss, which was met half way, before a head flopped back down, once more resting on top of the other.

Like it was the most natural place in the world for it to be.

Both women certainly felt like it was.

As the delays from dawn until dusk, already proved more than worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of facts here, like it being normal in Echoworld to talk to animals and vampires being able to recover limbs if they're reattached, as well as Farah's type of blow kissing are taken from the writer's blog.


End file.
